The present invention relates to a fountain faucet and more particularly to a fountain faucet having a float valve which automatically shuts off the fountian faucet to prevent water from running waste.
Nowadays, fountain faucets are provided for controlling water flow of water pipes. Sometimes fountain faucets may be left open when water supply is shut off. Once the water supply is restored, water may keep running to waste until someone pays attention to it and turns the faucet off. It is therefore desirable to provide an effective means to automatically close a fountain faucet which is either left open or properly closed.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,950 illustrates a fountain faucet operable to automatically shut off water supply for preventing water from running waste. The fountain faucet consists of a housing defining a water chamber and having an inlet communicating the water chamber and an outlet communicating the water chamber through an opening, a float valve hinged within the water chamber for a swinging movement between valve open and valve closed positions, a control unit engaged in the housing by means of a thread operable to retain the float in its closed position or allow the float valve swingable freely between the valve open and valve closed positions.
This device has the disadvantage in its release operation. For example, an operating knob of the control unit should be threaded to move a spindle axially downwardly to its lowermost position so as to release the float valve which is retained in its closed position by a retainer so that the float valve can rise to lay open the opening between the water chamber and outlet and restore the control functions of the device.